


Rearranging

by lesbianisakeijser



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it's a drabble really but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianisakeijser/pseuds/lesbianisakeijser
Summary: lucas really feels like he needs to rearrange something. he's just not sure if it's his room or his thoughts.





	Rearranging

lucas really believes it’s been over a year since he knew what was going on with him. it sounds vague and artistic, but it really is how his life was going on lately. with this stupid, pointless crush on kes and breaking him and isa up, he didn’t do anything that suited him. it’s been such a long time since he’d been able to do something and tell himself, “wow, that’s a very lucas van der heijden thing to do”. which, actually, kind of sucked.

he was lying on his bed, his face to the ceiling. he felt like doing something, anything, but thought of nothing. his room was as boring as ever, with no actual sign he was the person living there, and he hated that. it’s been like that for a while now, since his mom started having worse and worse episodes. she was always like that, but it was getting more severe. and he didn’t have time to rearrange his room when he needs to make sure she gets up to work every morning.

he sat up, and looked at his room walls. there was nothing on it. he could do something about it. rearrange his library, put some posters on, change the sheets, anything. he thought that maybe, if he changed things around him to make sense, he would start making sense, too. so he counted to ten before getting up - he always counted to ten before getting up, otherwise he ends up with his head spinning - and started taking everything from the walls off.

he ended up having three piles of books, two piles of schoolwork and a box with photos of him and his friends. he went through some of them, but when he got to the one of him and kes dancing in his cabin from that time they were there with jayden and isa he realized this is not helping anyway. so he put the photos aside, and moved to the books.

he ended up having three different piles - one of books he didn’t need, one of books he wouldn’t read again and another of books he could always come back to. he put that one up first, right in the middle of the big shelf he had, and then tried to split the second evenly in the sides. he put the third pile in the corner of the room. he would donate them to a library, or something.

he looked for some posters on his desk, but didn’t really find any. though he did find a list with albums he needed to listen to. he thought about it for a moment, and hanged them on the wall above his bed. it seemed like the room started to make more sense. the thing is, _he_ didn’t make any sense right now. what is he even doing? cleaning his room and making it look different to cover up the fact he doesn’t feel like himself? it’s stupid and pointless.

he went back to his bed, lying on his back. he drew out a long breath and told himself that in ten seconds he would get up and help his mom make dinner when his phone ringed. he thought about ignoring it for a second, but in the end, it’s not like he’s going to call the person back anyway, so he picked it up. surprisingly, it wasn’t isa or kes.

it was ralph. it’s been a few days since lucas saw him - and respectively, a few days since they talked - but he decided it would make sense. because many things do, even though they sometimes don’t. so he answered the call. but the moment he did, the line disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! it's originally posted on my tumblr, @ schreibnersfriday!


End file.
